1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal color display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal color display device for use in a television receiver of a flat configuration, an office-automation component, and other image display systems.
2. Discussion of the Background
Heretofore, color display devices have typically employed CRTs (cathode-ray tubes) and have widely been used in television display units, OA (office automation) components, and other display units. The CRT is a type of vacuum tube having a large conical shape. The display unit composed of the CRT must therefore be powered by a high-voltage power supply, requires a complex driver circuit, and is large in overall size.
Recent years have seen the development of panelshaped liquid crystal display devices, which have resulted in pocketable liquid crystal color television receivers. As described in a periodical "Nikkei Electronics", 1983, 5-23, pages 102 to 103, such a pocketable liquid crystal color television receiver comprises a liquid crystal panel composed of a glass plate having red, green, and blue color filters assigned to each pixel, another transparent plate with an array of thin-film transistors disposed thereon, a TN (twisted nematic) liquid crystal material sealed between the plates, and a pair of polarizers sandwiching the plates, and an illuminating light source positioned behind the liquid crystal panel. The thin-film transistors are fabricated in association with the red, green, and blue color filters of the respective pixels for switching light. However, the liquid crystal color display device described above still remains to be improved since color generation and reproduceability are insufficient due to the use of the optical filters, and displayed images have a low contrast and hence cannot be seen well.